


I can't take this anymore

by Fuinixe



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, FebuWhump2021, Gen, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: Joe told them not to come for him. Nicky has a hard time with that.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143242
Kudos: 40
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I can't take this anymore

Nicky crept down the hallway toward the front door, careful not to step on the creaky floorboards or bang his sword against the wall. As long as Andy was asleep, he had a chance of getting out and finding Joe.

He rounded the corner and spotted Andy on the floor leaning against the kitchen counter, flask in hand. “What are you doing, Nicky?” she asked wearily.

He knew he didn’t look good. The circles under his eyes were as dark as they ever got, and he felt like he had a permanently twitching muscle in his jaw. The loaded backpack behind him left no doubt about what he was doing. It was a rhetorical question.

“It’s been four days, Andy.”

“Yeah, four days since Joe told us in no uncertain terms that _he had it under control and not to go extract him_.”

Nicky flattened his hands on the countertop and hunched over. “Yes, _four days ago!_ ” he hissed. “ _Anything_ could have happened since then!”

“Joe said ‘No matter what,’ Nicky. He knows what he’s doing. We have to trust him.”

“Andy, I can’t,” Nicky whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t take this anymore.”

Andy hauled herself up off the floor with a groan and wrapped an arm around his midriff. “He’ll be okay,” she murmured into his ear, squeezing him tight. “He’ll get back here and he’ll be so proud of us for waiting for him. Just hang in there.”


End file.
